


Siapa yang paling kuat?

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: Jika ditanya siapa yang paling kuat, kelima orang Boboiboy itu tentu saja akan mengaku kalau dirinya sendirilah yang paling kuat. Setelahnya, mereka pasti akan bertarung satu sama lain hanya ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir dengan bentakan dan teriakan dari teman-temannya (dan mungkin pukulan yang menyakitkan dari Yaya.). Karena itu, ketika guru baru mereka yang ternyata juga memiliki kuasa elemen (Dia mengaku kalau itu memang kuasa asli dari tubuhnya, bukan dari kuasa yang diberikan oleh jam kuasa.) bertanya melalui sebuah kertas pada masing-masing elemental Boboiboy itu.Re Publish from Fanfiction. net





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Siapa yang paling kuat?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/252784) by yamazaki yako. 



> Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Animonsta Studio. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.  
> Warning: Elemental Character (bisa dianggap saudara kembar, bisa juga dianggap sebagai yang biasanya), OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo, Dll.

Jika ditanya siapa yang paling kuat, kelima orang Boboiboy itu tentu saja akan mengaku kalau dirinya sendirilah yang paling kuat. Setelahnya, mereka pasti akan bertarung satu sama lain hanya ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir dengan bentakan dan teriakan dari teman-temannya (dan mungkin pukulan yang menyakitkan dari Yaya.). Karena itu, ketika guru baru mereka yang ternyata juga memiliki kuasa elemen (Dia mengaku kalau itu memang kuasa asli dari tubuhnya, bukan dari kuasa yang diberikan oleh jam kuasa.) bertanya melalui sebuah kertas pada masing-masing elemental Boboiboy itu.

'Siapa yang paling kuat diantara kelima elemental selain dirimu?'

Kelimanya saling berpandang sejenak sebelum kembali ke kursinya dan mengerjakan jawabannya menurut versinya sendiri. Guru baru yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Fang itu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah murid-murid yang merupakan pahlawan pulau Rintis itu. Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang hanya ternganga melihat kelima orang itu yang langsung tenang.

"Kak Kazan melakukan apa padanya?" Tanya Fang pada Guru baru itu.

"Sedikit pelajaran tambahan. Kalian mau ikut juga? Aku sudah siapkan soalan matematika. Mudah kok!" dan teriakan senang dari Yaya dan Ying serta teriakan keputus asaan dari Gopal dan Fang sedikit mengganggu konsentrasi kelima orang itu.

Halilintar version. Halilintar POV

Siapa yang paling kuat selain diriku? Hah! Pertanyaan macam apa yang diberikan oleh kakak Fang itu? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah TIDAK ADA! Aku membaca soalan yang diberikan oleh Kazan-sensei lalu melirik keempat saudara? Diriku yang lain? Ah, apapun itu! Mereka juga melirikku lalu melirik yang lain. Sepertinya mereka juga punya pemikiran yang sama sepertiku. Aku mengambil pena berwarna hitam merahku lalu membaca petunjuknya dengan seksama. Soalan yang aneh menurutku, mengapa ada petunjuk pengerjaannya juga? Menyebalkan.

'Coba mulai dengan analisis kekuatan mereka.'

Humh. Angin atau yang sekarang adalah Taufan mungkin memang kuat dan menjadi sainganku sendiri. Keuntungan dari serangan Taufan adalah serangannya yang tak terlihat dan juga banyak macamnya itu. Meski aku tak mau mengakuinya di hadapannya, tapi aku akui dia cukup hebat karena berhasil melukai wajahku ketika ia pertama kali berubah menjadi Taufan. Keceriaannya yang terkadang berlebihan itu terkadang memunculkan ide-ide menarik dalam membuat serangan, mungkin itu sebabnya ia memiliki serangan terbanyak. Hanya saja ia mudah sekali pesimis melihat keadaan yang mendesak tetapi langsung mengejek kami lemah ketika ia merasa kami akan menang dengan mudah, aku benci bagian itu darinya.

Tanah atau yang sekarang adalah Gempa mungkin juga kuat. Dia bahkan mampu melindungiku dan Taufan yang sedang kehabisan tenaga atau tak sanggup melakukan pertahanan. Serangan Gempa memang lebih ditujukan untuk melindungi kami dan juga teman-teman kami. Selain Golem Tanah dan Naga Golem Tanah untuk menyerang, sisanya ia gunakan untuk melindungi kami. Gempa juga orang yang paling bijaksana dari pada kami semua. Di saat aku mulai termakan emosi dan saat Taufan mulai merasa pesimis, Gempa memunculkan ide yang dapat membuatku tenang dan membuat Taufan merasa mendapat semangat lagi. Rasanya tidak ada hal yang membuatku benci pada Gempa kecuali sikapnya yang suka memimpin itu. Namun, lagi-lagi aku mengakui bahwa ia memang lebih cocok menjadi pemimpin kami, ketimbang diriku yang merupakan elemen tertua Boboiboy ini.

Api adalah salah satu anggota baru kami. Orang yang masih kesulitan mengendalikan elemennya sendiri, tapi aku tahu serangannya sangat kuat. Kakak Fang, sendiri lebih senang menggunakan elemen api ketimbang elemen lainnya yang ia kuasai. Aku rasa, seandainya Api bisa mengendalikan elemennya, ia akan menjadi saingan terberatku setelah Taufan. Sifatnya yang mudah terpancing emosi lebih parah dariku. Tidak hanya emosi marah saja, emosi gembira, emosi putus asa pun, Api yang paling cepat mengenainya.

Air, sama seperti Api dia adalah anggota baru kami. Kemisteriusannya melebihi kemisteriusanku (Taufan sering mengatakan hal itu) sikapnya tenang dan mengalir seperti air, sesuai namanya. Karena ia yang paling baru, aku tidak tahu apakah mampu mengatakan kekuatan Air. Selain kemampuan lainnya yang sungguh membuatku takjub, aku tidak mengenal dengan baik anggota terbaru ini. Namun, aku rasa ia juga kuat. Kalau Air tidak kuat, bagaimana ia mampu mengontrol sikap emosian Api yang juga melebihiku?

Tunggu…, ini berarti aku merupakan elemen terlemah?

End of Halilintar POV.

Taufan version. Taufan POV.

Ahahaha! Siapa yang paling kuat selain diriku? Tidak ada, aku yakin tidak ada! Aku melirik keempat diriku yang sudah aku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri itu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Kulihat Kak Hali sudah mulai menulis. Huh! Pasti ia menulis sesuatu yang menyebalkan tentangku.

'Cobalah mulai dengan analisis kekuatan mereka.'

Uhm, lebih baik aku mulai dari kak Halilintar. Kak Petir yang dengan sombongnya berubah pertama kali menjadi Halilintar dan menobatkannya menjadi kakak-elemen tertua itu sebenarnya elemen yang paling lemah menurutku. Kalau saja, Kak Hali tidak memiliki kegesitan dan kecepatan, aku yakin serangannya tidak…, ah serangan Kak Hali memang termasuk kuat. Kak Hali sendiri bahkan mengaduh kesakitan ketika musuh dapat mengembalikan serangannya. Kami yang juga terkena pun dapat merasakan sengatan listrik yang panas dan menyakitkan itu. Uh, aku akui meski Kak Hali lebih lemah dariku karena serangan yang ia miliki hanya sedikit, tapi dia memiliki kekuatan serangan yang melebihi diriku.

Tanah atau Gempa itu orangnya kuat! Dalam mode tanah saja, ia mampu membuatku dalam mode Taufan tak bergerak dalam cengkraman tanahnya. Tapi, kekuatan Gempa memang akan muncul kalau-kalau kami dalam bahaya. Satu-satunya orang yang aku anggap sebagai pimpinanku ini (meski dia adikku) biasanya merupakan orang terakhir yang masih sadar ketika kami pingsan di serang musuh. Gempa memang memiliki kekuatan pertahanan yang sangat kuat, meski serangannya tidak terlalu mematikan. Gempa juga orang yang bijaksana, karena itu aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai pemimpinku, ia bahkan mampu menghilangkan rasa pesimis yang sering mampir dalam pikiranku.

Api…, adik kecil yang paling sulit kami kendalikan (termasuk dirinya sendiri). Serangannya hampir mirip dengan Kak Hali. Panas dan menyakitkan, meski tidak se-nyelekit Kak Hali. Sikapnya yang emosian melebihi Kak Hali, terkadang membuatku merasa tersaingi dengan kehadiran adik kecilku ini. Kak Hali yang emosinya saja masih bisa dikontrol oleh Gempa saja sudah membuatku tersaingi, apalagi Api. Uh, aku rasa Api akan menjadi sangat kuat kalau saja ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Air. Adik bungsuku yang paling misterius! Kak Hali yang juga misterius saja kalah! Kami tidak tahu apa yang menjadi kekuatannya. Tapi, mampu mengontrol Api (meski tidak terlalu baik) saja sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat menenangkan Api (meski mungkin hanya sekejap) ini mungkin dapat menjadi sainganku juga.

…, Eh? Secara tidak langsung, aku seperti mengatakan kalau akulah yang terlemah.

End of Taufan POV.

Gempa version. Gempa POV

'Coba mulai dengan analisis kekuatan mereka.'

Halilintar dan Taufan sudah mulai mengerjakan. Aku rasa mereka sudah menemukan jawabannya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk sombong. Tapi, pertanyaan ini membuatku bingung. Selain diriku, aku rasa semuanya memiliki kekuatan dan kelemahan masing-masing. Jadi, secara tak langsung, aku merasa aku ini adalah elemen terlemah.

Halilintar memiliki serangan yang luar biasa kuat dan menyakitkan. Dia adalah ujung tombak dari serangan yang membutuhkan penyelesaian secara cepat.

Taufan memiliki serangan yang sangat bervariasi. Dia sangat cocok untuk serangan-serangan yang memerlukan strategi khusus.

Api. Anggota baru yang masih sulit untuk mengendalikan dan dikendalikan itu memiliki kekuatan serangan yang setara dengan Halilintar. Kakak Fang, Kazan-sensei, bahkan lebih sering menggunakan elemen api ketimbang elemen lainnya. Guru keturunan Cina-Jepang itu pasti menganggap elemen api adalah elemen terkuat. Seandainya Api bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, aku yakin Kazan-sensei tidak akan bertanya mengenai siapa yang terkuat di antara kami.

Air. Anggota baru termisterius yang cukup mampu mengontrol Api. Menurut buku yang pernah aku baca, air dapat menghancurkan tanah, tapi tanah juga memerlukan air. Jadi, menurutku Air juga kuat baik sendirian ataupun bersatu denganku.

Ah…, aku memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding mereka.

End of Gempa POV.

Api version. Api POV

Siapa yang paling kuat dariku? AIR!

Air sungguh hebat, ia mampu menenangkanku yang mudah terpancing kebohongan musuh. Air juga yang membuatku mulai mampu mengontrol kekuatanku dan mengurangi kecerobohanku. Meski aku tidak pernah melihatnya menyerang, tapi aku yakin ia juga kuat. Dia saja bisa menghentikanku, apalagi menghentikan musuh-musuh kami? Meski aku juga kadang sedikit kesal dengan Air yang selalu saja tidak mau aku ajak bermain, tapi adik kecilku ini tetap sanggup melelehkan egoku! Uh, aku sayang pada adikku yang satu ini.

Humh, sebenarnya Kak Halilintar juga kuat. Serangannya sama sepertiku, menyakitkan. Bedanya, kak Hali dapat mengontrol kekuatannya. Uh, apa aku harus belajar dari kakak yang sombong ini, ya? Tapi, aku memang butuh mengontrol kekuatanku. Aku tak ingin menjadi beban ketiga kakak dan satu adikku ini terus.

Kak Taufan juga kuat. Serangannya banyak dan tak terlihat. Aku suka ngeliat Kak Taufan beraksi di atas skateboard angin miliknya. Senyumnya yang ceria dan sedikit nakal itu membuatku bangga memiliki kakak seperti dia yang tidak stress. Uhm, apa sebelum belajar dari Kak Hali, aku harus menghilangkan kepenatanku bersama Kak Taufan ya? Kalau Kak Taufan ada waktu aku mau mengajaknya bermain!

Kak Gempa kenapa tidak jadi kakak pertama saja ya? Dia kan yang paling kuat kesadarannya. Di saat Kak Hali dan Kak Tau pingsan, Kak Gempa masih sanggup bertahan melindungi kami. Aku yang selalu melihat dari dimensi lain diri Boboiboy sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dan bergabung dengan mereka merasa Kak Gempa cocok mendapat peran kakak pertama. Melindungi adik-adiknya merupakan tanggung jawab seorang kakak, kan?

Uh,…, aku memang masih sangat lemah sekali.

End of Api POV

Air version. Air POV

Aku tidak yakin pasti.

Halilintar memiliki serangan kuat yang menyakitkan. Ia mampu mengalir bersama air dengan cepat.

Taufan memiliki serangan yang sangat banyak juga tak terlihat. Tanpa angin, air tidak dapat mematikan karena air tidak akan bergerak tanpa angin.

Gempa memiliki pertahanan yang kuat. Tanpa tanah, air tidak dapat berpijak dan juga bergerak. Keberadaan tanah sama seperti angin.

Api memiliki serangan yang sangat kuat seandainya, ia mampu mengendalikannya. Airku pasti akan menguap dengan adanya serangan darinya. Tapi, air juga mampu memadamkan api. Aku dan Api memang bertolak belakang tapi sama-sama lemah pada hal yang sama.

Aku rasa, tidak ada dari kami yang kekuatannya melebihi diri kami sendiri. Aku memiliki kekuatan yang dapat menutupi kekurangan yang lain, begitu pula sebaliknya.

End of Air POV.

Normal POV

Kazan tersenyum puas memandang hasil tulisan muridnya itu. Ia melirik Taufan yang mulai menggoda Halilintar, Api yang memeluk Air dengan erat, Air yang minta bantuan pada Gempa, dan Gempa yang berusaha menenangkan Halilintar dan Api. Kazan melirik Fang yang mengangguk kecil.

"Jari Bayang!" Dan jari bayang Fang memisahkan gerombolan kelima orang itu hingga berjejer menyamping. Kelima orang itu akhirnya memandang guru mereka itu.

"Nanti sore, sensei akan memberikan hasilnya pada kalian. Sekarang, kalian pulang saja dan membantu kakek kalian di kedai. Sekalian, tolong pesankan iced Chocolate untuk sensei, nanti sore sensei ambil sekaliam memberikan hasilnya pada kalian. Fang, kamu beli donat lobak merahnya bareng mereka saja, ya." Kazan memberikan sejumlah uang pada Fang. Fang menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, kak." Dan kelimanya mulai gelisah.

~…~…~…~

Hari sudah menjelang malam, tapi Kazan masih belum menampakan dirinya. Fang menghela nafasnya gelisah. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada satu-satunya (setengah) keluarga yang ia miliki. Kelima elemen Boboiboy juga gelisah dengan hasil mereka, selain itu ada juga rasa khawatir yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Fang. Taufan menaiki air skatenya mencoba mencari keberadaan senseinya itu.

Yang datang seperti hantu tepat dibelakang Taufan.

"Mencari sensei?"

"HUWAAAA!"

Kepanikan terjadi sesaat.

"Ka, kak Kazan!" Ucap Fang seraya memeluk setengah kakaknya itu. Pemuda oriental itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersedih di perut kakaknya itu. Topeng coolnya selalu hancur jika ia bertemu kakaknya itu.

"Sensei…, bagaimana hasil kami?" Tanya Taufan tak sabar dengan hasilnya. Fang memandang Taufan dengan tatapan geramnya. Taufan memang sedikit sulit membaca situasi.

"Ya, ya… kalian baca sendiri. Dan jangan melihat satu sama lain, lihat punya kalian masing-masing. Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, Air." Ucap Kazan seraya memberikan amplop coklat pada mereka. Halilintar berlari ke kamarnya dengan gerakan kilat. Taufan terbang ke langit. Gempa membuat kurungan tanah. Api memiringkan kepalanya sebelum bersembunyi di dalam kedai. Air membuka suratnya tak peduli dengan kepergian keempat kakaknya.

"Apa yang kakak buat sampai selama ini? Ini Iced Choconya." Tanya Ochobot. Kazan duduk seraya mengangkat Fang dan memangkunya. Fang merona sesaat, kalau bukan karena kakaknya, ia tak mungkin mau duduk dipangkuan orang lain.

"Salinan jawaban mereka mengenai kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Pada dasarnya, mereka memang kuat dibidangnya masing-masing kok. Aku hanya berusaha menyadarkan mereka saja." Ucap Kazan seraya meminum Iced Choconya. "Fang yang hangat saja, ya. Sudah hampir malam, tak bagus untuk perutmu."

"Lalu kenapa kakak minum yang dingin?! Itu kan juga enggak bagus!"

"Kakak pikir kakak akan selesai menyalinnya sampe siang agak sore. Ternyata sampai hampir malam seperti ini. Karena sudah terlanjur dibuat, kakak minum saja. Kalau di buang mubazir, tahu?"

"Uh…, baiklah kak."

Tak lama Taufan turun dari langit dan berlari-tetap dengan air skate- menuju rumahnya. Pekikan Halilintar yang menggelegar sampai ke kedai membuat Kazan terkekeh kecil. Gempa juga terlihat sudah selesai membaca tulisan itu. Ia memeluk Air yang masih bersikap datar. Gempa dan air berjalan mendekati Api yang menagis berguling-guling di dalam kedai. Untung Ochobot tidak punya kaki, jika punya mungkin Api sudah sedari tadi tertendang oleh Ochobot.

"Permasalahan selesai." Ucap Gempa seraya tersenyum. Ia melirik Kazan yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain seraya memandang matahari yang mulai menghilang di ufuk barat. Kazan berdiri dan mendudukkan Fang di tempat duduknya ketika ponsel Kazan berbunyi. Ia berjalan menjauhi kerumunan orang di sana. "Fang."

"Apa?" Tanya Fang berusaha mempertahankan sisi dinginnya. Melihat senyum Gempa mau tak mau membuat Fang merona juga.

"Hanya ingin bilang terima kasih."

"Kenapa padaku? 'Kan kakakku yang menyatukan kalian."

"Tapi, aku tahu ini juga pasti idemu, kan?"

"Uh."

"Terima kasih." Gempa mengusap kepala Fang.

Dan berakhir dengan pingsannya Fang melihat pujaan hatinya itu kembali akur dengan dirinya yang lain (atau bisa juga saudaranya).

"Lho, Fang? Sadarlah!"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> iya ini dipindahin dari FFn ke sini.  
> tanpa pengubahan.  
> jadi belum ada Kaizo. XD  
> dan Kazan masih terlalu memanjakan Fang. //ditabok.


End file.
